


Beg

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars needs a favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Eerie Advent calender. Prompt: Desperation.

"Please?" Marshall forced out. Dash looked up. Finally looked up. Mars was on his knees - he'd said he would get on his knees, but Dash clearly hadn't believed him - hands clasped, gazing up at Dash like he was Marshall's last hope.

Which he was.

"Say it again," Dash ordered.

Mars glared, opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again. He was desperate. Without Dash, he would be the only one at his table without a plus one and, well, he'd been the extra wheel enough times in his life he really didn't want to repeat the experience at his sister's wedding.

"Please, Dash, come with me to Syndi's wedding?" he asked, trying to keep his exasperation from his voice.

"I'll think about it," Dash said.

Mars groaned and fell back onto the floor, not sure why he expected anything different.

Still, it was better than a no.


End file.
